


Rome, Italy

by mattaretto



Series: Cross Country [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: You begin your travels in Rome, and meet a new person.





	Rome, Italy

After a hard break up, you decided to finally travel the world like you always wanted to. You had the money, it was left to you when your parents died. You sold your furniture, sold your condo, your car, everything. You kept a large suitcase, packed with as many clothes as you could fit, and simple black backpack to carry the necessities with you. You started in Rome

You knew you didn’t want to see all the tourist attractions, not as much as you wanted to see the small shops and odd places only locals knew about. You had been walking down a narrow street, one not many people went down and stopped to talk to a local cafe owner as you got a drink.

You spoke Italian, in fact, you spoke a lot of languages, you were able to learn languages at the drop of the hat so you had become a linguist. After saying goodbye, you waved and walked out of the cafe.  

Cup in hand, you took in the peaceful surroundings. As you passed people, you smiled and wished them a good day. A tall, broad-shouldered, blonde man talking to an older Italian man peaked your interest. He looks extremely lost, trying his best to communicate with the local. You walked over, deciding to help the man, and tapped his shoulder. Having visited yesterday the local recognized you and smile.

“Caio, (Y/N)! Come va?” _Hello, (Y/N)! How are you?_ The older Italian man smiled warmly.

“Bene, Sig. Verna, tu?” _Good, Mr. Verna, you?_ The man laughed slightly, looking back at the blonde man before looking at you again.

“Parli Inglese, giusto?” _You speak English, right?_

“Yes, of course.” The other man lit up, finally having found someone who speaks English.

“Puoi aiutarlo?” _Can you help him?_ You nodded, and Mr. Verna continued, “Insegnagli un po 'di Italiano mentre ci sei, la sua è terribile.” _Teach him some Italian while you’re at it, his is terrible._ You giggled and nodded again, kissing his cheeks three times while saying goodbye.

“Come with me, ragazzo bianco, where are you going?” You began walking beside him.

“I’m trying to get to Trevi Fountain,” He paused for a second as you walked, “What did you call me?”

“We’re not to far from there.” You took a drink from your coffee, lips curling into a smirk around the lid. You lead him through the twists and turns, arriving at the opening that was the Trevi Fountain, “Here you go, ragazzo bianco, Trevi Fountain. Have fun with the tourist attractions.”

You lifted the cup to your lips, watching as he looked around in awe. He turned back to you, taking in your appearance, “What’d you call me just then? You called me it earlier, too.” You smirked around the lip and lowered the cup. He looked back into the open area, watching people interact and take photos.

“Called you white boy.” Before he could turn around to ask for your name, you had already walked off, disappearing into the alleys of Rome.


End file.
